Mid-lining shades of white
by WaitingforKH3
Summary: What if during the war when the Bijuu were released from the statue, their chakra was used up fuelling the statue and therefore dispersed? Leaving the 9 of them in a very vulnerable, small state. Now they have to buy over the five nations trust as they can't fight their way out of this one. T for swearing. (Blame Gokū)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here is my Naruto Fanfiction where I can have all my 9 bijuu talk things out and have some of the less important ones have their time to shine. While in this chapter the focus is mostly on Kurama and Gyūki. There will be chapters focused on the other 7 as well. I just really want to focus on how Kurama changed in his personality during the war. I think the Bijuu are ignored in terms of them in their feelings and thoughts. Sooo I changed around canon so I could explore this. Hey! This is what fanfiction is for, isn't it…?

~WaitingforKH3

Summary:

What if during the war when the Bijuu were released from the statue, their chakra was used up fuelling the statue and therefore dispersed? Leaving the 9 of them in a very vulnerable, small state. Now they have to buy over the five nations trust as they can't fight their way out of this one.

Kurama hated many people. That he was sure of. He hated them for their actions, their beliefs. All the standard things you would think someone would hate another for. Revenge, backstabbing, pain. He understood those quite well. Other human emotions confused him. They didn't make sense. How could this boy love someone who had hurt him, backstabbed him, hated him? It didn't make sense. Humans didn't make sense. That was something he was sure on. Humans were confusing creatures.

The sage of six paths didn't count. He was above humanity. He blessed humanity with his gifts. And they did nothing but create hate with those gifts. How could they blame him for being hateful as well? Blame him for deaths and violence when they do the exact same thing under the banner of good will. Goodwill and the ideal of being 'right' weren't real, another thing Kurama was sure of. He had come up to the conclusion that one person with a lot of power came up with these boundaries based up with these, and everyone below just followed mindlessly in hopes that they never fall onto the 'wrong' side, no matter their own moral code. How is it his fault that he decided to go by his own morals than follow someone else's?

And while he wasn't as hate blinded as he once was, he was still on the mean side.

No one can change that much.

While he wasn't as large as he once was, either, he had learned quite quickly that sometimes you didn't need massive chakra reserves to silence someone. Just a quick tongue and some good insults. The size didn't help, though. Not at all. Unless he wanted to break a knee cap that is.

"How long do you think we will be waiting…?"

"For what?"

"Until we're back to normal."

"I don't know. A few hundred years. Not long."

"Oh." Isobu paused. Pulled his brow together. Thinking about what Gyūki had said.

"You're being sarcastic with me again, aren't you?"

A few of them laughed a bit at that, even Kurama had smirked. Unlike Gyūki, Isobu hadn't really spoken to his hosts much and hadn't picked up on slang and human way of speaking as well as some of the others had. And while Kurama wasn't much of a conversationalist, he was quite aware of what those around him were saying and what they were insinuating.

"Of course I am. I don't know how long it will take. None of us had this happen before. We will just have to play it by ear."

Silence. Isobu was still focused on Gyūki.

"That means we will just have to judge it as it happens."

Kurama had grown a bit fonder of this siblings during the war, not to say he liked them in any way. But he had learned to sometimes enjoy their squabbling. He knew this would start some sort of argument or discussion, though. He knew them all well enough to assume that.

"I bet they seal us away again!" Shukaku added quickly before everyone could start talking about how long it would take to get back to normal.

That wasn't something Kurama was expecting. He knew some of them would perhaps be thinking it, as it does take some time to start trusting something that humanity once viewed as natural disasters.

"Seal what? We're barely a threat. Just some little piles of chakra." Gyūki replied. He seemed slightly angry that someone would suggest that. Not that Kurama didn't understand Shukaku, he knew how hard it is to forgive and forget. He hadn't actually been able to do that himself, he did still hate humanity somewhat for what they did. He just found it meaningless to give them more justification through his actions for what they did.

"Gyūki is right," Chōmei added "They have nothing to gain from sealing us away. Might as well try to be nice to us and get us on their side while we're not a threat."

Son Gokū laughed then. More than the snuffed laugh and giggles that had only been present so far. He laughed fully. Filling the room with the sound of it. "Humans are fearful creatures. I wouldn't be surprised if they sealed us away because they're scared of what we will be again in a few years."

"I respect that, Gokū. But I think you're just being negative. Kurama said that the humans won't seal us away again. I think we should trust him." Matatabi added.

Kurama rolled his eyes, he just had to be dragged in. He didn't care for their arguing past entertainment, he knew what Naruto had told him and so far he had no reason but to trust what he said. He cared little for that his brethren think past that.

"Why should we trust Kurama? He's brought us nothing but problems."

Kurama knew this was going to come up, sooner or later. This whole issue the nine of them had. They haven't talked among themselves, without war hanging over them, for years. And even then, they never had all got along. Although Kurama wasn't expecting Saiken to voice his concerns about the fox so openly first, normally the slug just kept to himself and followed whatever was the easiest option.

"I care little what you all think. I know what the boy said. The sage trusted him so I will as well. The rest of you can do what you wish."

"Hm." Gyūki replied "I must say you're still stubborn. But maybe I can grow to like this kind of stubborn."

"Don't count on it." He huffed in return. Turning his face away from his brethren and scrunching his face up. The fox got up at that point, bored with all this gossiping. If they wanted to sit around throwing around theories, then that's fine with him.

The fox was sure he had heard someone ask where he was going. He wasn't sure on who it was who said it with his back to them, so he wasn't going to humour them with an answer.

"Where is that ass going!" Gokū shouted. He looked like he was about to run and get the fox back.

While the others were aware of this, only Chōmei spoke up quick enough to stop the ape from doing something stupid. "Maybe it would be best if we let Kurama get on with whatever it is he is going to do. I mean, if he does something stupid then it's only him that's going to go down with it. Although if more of us get involved, then we will all look bad."

"Damn it, Chōmei! Let Gokū and Kurama get into a fight." Shukaku said, "It will be funny to see Gokū get beat up." Smiling like usual, excited to see some chaos. Even if it would cost him some trouble in the long run.

"What did you just say racoon? You think the four-legged fluff ball can beat me up? You're as stupid as you are crazy."

Gyūki rolled his eyes. His brethren were nearly as annoying as Bee. Nearly. He hated to emit but while normally Kurama could beat a few of them at a time, in the shape they are in at the moment, they would be mostly relying on more physical attacks rather than chakra attacks. None of them had the chakra to spare to get into full out chakra fights between each other. And while they might throw around threats, Gyūki doubted they were all actually going to fight past physical hits. The bull winced slightly. He hoped Shukaku wasn't stupid enough to waste chakra on a fight with Gokū and he really hoped he wouldn't be crazy enough to bait Kurama into a fight. And while Gyuki knew Kurama wasn't crazy or brash like Shukaku and Gokū, he can be aroused to anger very quickly. Not to mentioned the foxes pride.

No. It would be best for all of them not to fight. Even when it might only be limited to a fight of fists, rather than chakra.

"Don't push his buttons Shukaku." Gyūki said "We can't fight much currently. It is best to buy the human leaders trust so we can have a chance of freedom, rather than just keep fighting and to prove them right that they were just weapons with fluffy exteriors."

"I don't have any problem with Gokū knocking some sense into Kurama. He does deserve it." Kokuō added "We won't be like this forever. Might as well beat up Kurama now while we can. And while that would be funny, I think it would be better if someone else represented us. Kurama is everything humans think us to be. It might just cause us more issues if Kurama does the talking for us and says something stupid."

Gyuki was about to argue with him on that, saying how Kurama had changed. They must have seen it. While he was still a pain in the tentacle, the fox wasn't as toxic or as cruel as he once was. He was still angry and shrewd and prideful. There was a difference between being angry and mean, and wanting the death and pain of everyone around him.

It seemed, though, that Gyūki didn't have to argue against Kokuō.

"Kurama has the trust of the blonde boy. Something we all lack. Kurama also helped out in the war, again, something we didn't do. We couldn't help even if we wanted to. Kurama did actually help people of his own back, helped people even though it hurt him in the long run."

Gokū turned away from Saiken. "You defending him like that would make anyone think he was a nice guy."

"You're right, Gokū. He is not that nice. But he actually has actions and a human to help his backing. And at the moment, that is all we have for us."


	2. Chapter 2

AN I know this is a shorter chapter but I really just wanted to introduce Naruto and have some Naruto and Kurama interaction before I jumped into the main plot of the story. The next chapter will be longer and will focus more on the other Bijuu

Kurama had finally find Naruto. He was sitting a few meters away from the medical tent, waiting for the pink haired girl the fox assumed.

"Where have you been Kurama? I've been looking for you."

The fox sat down just opposite the boy. Kurama looked to just behind Naruto to some of the other shinobi staring at him. Haven't they seen a fox before?

"What did they say?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think, idiot?"

The boy pouted slightly, "that's mean, you grumpy fox!"

"Just tell me what the five Kages said."

"They said they wanted proof you could be friendly alongside people."

"I tolerate you enough, don't I?"

"Yeah. I said that. They didn't want to hear any of it. Granny believed you all wanted to just be free and do your own thing. But it wasn't just you they're worried about."

"So they can't trust all of us just based on my actions?"

"Yeah. Well, they trusted Gyūki as well."

"That is understandable, I suppose. Some of the others did have worries this would happen."

"You spoke with them?"

"Of course I did. What do you think I was doing?" He was talking to them, kind of. More like just watching them all bicker before leaving them to their own devices. Kurama wasn't going to go into the semantics, though, he didn't feel like Naruto needed know all the little details.

"I don't know. I'm glad you're all talking, though."

"I'm not. Now, what do you think we can do to persuade them otherwise?"

"I was thinking about that! Maybe we could have you nine work with someone each. You can help them out with missions and just work with us on things."

"That could work. You might have to persuade them. They're not all going to mindlessly follow your ideas and be bossed around doing manual work."

"Sure, you'll help me right?" The boy asked while pushing himself off the ground and wiping the dirt of his orange trousers.

"You're a lot better at these kinds of things than I am."

"They're your brothers, though," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck, looking a bit bashful. Although the fox knew that the boy did have a bit of an ego. "They will listen to you more than they will listen to me."

The fox looked up at the boy and within those few seconds did Kurama realise the next few years would be a lot of looking up at people, he could safely say he hated being his size.

"I wouldn't bet on it." The fox said, thinking about his previous conversation with the other Bijuu. Kurama could safely assure himself that the others didn't like him, didn't trust him and wouldn't listen to him.

Even though the fox knew he alone couldn't persuade his siblings, he started walking in the direct he previously came from in hopes Naruto would just follow and not ask any questions.

"What were you all talking about?"

"About what the Kages were saying," Kurama answered, hoping that if he gave Naruto some more details then the boy would maybe drop the topic. "I said before, didn't I? Some of them were worried about it."

Naruto had jogged for a few seconds, catching up to the fox and walking by his side. "Are you worried?"

"Why would I be worried? The others were scared you humans would seal them away again. I don't have the luxury of that fear." Kurama said, indicating with one of his tails to Naruto's stomach. He had explained it to Gyūki, as he was the only one to ask so far, how Naruto was still alive and how he himself was still on the outside of the seal.

The boy nodded but before he could ask more questions, they had reach the tent the nine of them had somewhat claimed. No one had said it was theirs or that they could even use it. While they had been in there, no one had yet to visit them. Kurama was unsure if that was due to people being scared of them, or that no one had released they were there.

Kurama looked at Naruto and pointed at the tent "How do you want…"

"I'm going to break your fucking legs Shukaku!"

The fox didn't finish his question. "Maybe we should let them beat each other up before we go talk to them. Gokū won't like us walking in and disrupting him breaking Shukaku's legs."

"Kurama! You shouldn't let them fight so much. You're their older brother, you know."

"It's funny when they fight though." The fox said with a slight smile.

"Kurama…" The boy said elongating the last A sound.

"Okay we'll go talk to them now."


End file.
